Better Circumstances
by MiniDiannax
Summary: Rachel loses the two people who truly loved her but can a certain Latina show her that she is loved by more than just one person.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Glee Characters x**

**Okay so after reading a lot of PezBerry fanfics I have become obsessed with these two being together so here is my brand new fic, ENJOY xxx**

**It was the second week of summer vacation, Brittany was away at dance camp, Puck was doing Community Service and Quinn was trying to re-create a relationship with her mother which left Santana alone and bored so she decided to go for a walk, she slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her cell phone and keys heading out of the door.**

**It was relatively warm for Lima outside kids were running around in their bathing suits having water fights whilst their mother's sat drinking lemonade talking about the latest gossip,rolling her eyes the latina rounded the corner to see an ambulance, two police cars and a fire engine pulling into an all to familiar house.**

"**Berry" she whispered running towards the house.**

**Pushing through the now forming crowd she could hear the crackling of fire and the strong smell of burning attacked her nose then as she made it up the driveway her eyes widened at the sight of the two storey house ablaze.**

"**NOOOO!" she heard the familiar scream of Rachel Berry behind her.**

**Whipping around there she saw a hysterical shocked Rachel clad in her workout clothes stood hand over her mouth as sobs wrecked her tiny body and before she knew it the diva was setting off straight for the house, Santana knew the girl wouldn't stop so she quickly jumped grabbing the diva around her waist pulling her back into her arms.**

"**LET GO OF ME DAD, DADDY!" she screamed fighting against the hold Santana had on her.**

"**You going in there is not going to help them, now calm down" she whispered turning the frantic girl in her arms so she could look at her face.**

**That was a big mistake because the moment she looked into the distraught filled big brown eyes of the girl who she tortures on a weekly basis her heart broke, pulling the girl into a hug she lowered them both the ground as the body in her arms shook furiously rocking her slowly the latina whispered reassuring things in her ear as a body bag was brought out of the house.**

"**Ssssh mi estrella, todo va a estar bien" she whispered into the sobbing girls ear trying to keep her own tears at bay.**

"**Please don't leave me Tana" Rachel sobbed clinging to the latina whose heart swelled at the nickname.**

**Santana sighed in relief as Rachel's other father was wheeled out on a stretcher an oxygen mask on his severely burned face whilst his entire body was covered with a light blanket pulling away Rachel turned her head gasping when she saw her father.**

"**Daddy" she whispered running over to the stretcher with Santana behind him.**

**LeRoy smiled as best her could lifting his hand which was only blistered and a bit red, he placed it on his daughter's cheek causing the brunette to grab the latina's hand both of them sensing the lightening shooting through their bodies.**

"**Miss, we need to load your father into the ambulance, I'm afraid there is not enough room so you will have to get a ride from someone else and meet us there" a paramedic told her setting himself between Rachel and her father, Santana glared at him.**

"**What about Dad, did they get him out alive?" she asked begging for the answer to be yes.**

"**I am sorry Miss but your father was the closest to the cause of the fire which seems to be a few vegan pancakes left in the pan they set fire and as he tried to put out the flame it erupted and caused the entire kitchen to set on fire you father was killed instantly" he told her as LeRoy was lifted into the vehicle.**

**Rachel felt her legs go weak the only thing that was holding her her up was the pair of strong arms that suddenly wrapped around her midsection, she was suddenly gasping for breath noticing this Santana pulled the diva to her chest starting to hum as she ran her fingers through the brunette locks of the sobbing girl, whose breathing was starting to slow down but also become spaced out.**

"**Estoy aqui para ti no voy a ringuna parte" she whispered looking down she saw that the girl had fallen asleep.**

**Picking her up with ease Santana carried Rachel over to the diva's mini laying the seat down before placing the girl in it strapping her in, she jumped into the driver's side pulling a bobby-pin out of her hair she stuck it in the ignition jiggling it around until finally the car roared to life, pulling out of the driveway she speeded towards the hospital glancing down at the sleeping brunette every now and then.**

_'Who would have thought that me Santana Alexandria Lopez would be driving a sleeping Rachel Berry to the hospital, holding her in my arms, promising her I wouldn't go anywhere, calling her mi estrella and feeling unexplainable things for the girl I hated not only two weeks ago, but did I really hate her or was I jealous that she was so open with her sexuality like when she told everyone she has been in three relationships with girls and I can't even admit to being in love with one girl or I thought I was but turns out I just loved the sex not her' _

**Returning to reality the latina found herself parking into LIMA CENTRAL ER her heart racing as she hadn't stepped foot inside a hospital since her younger brother died of Leukaemia two years ago, pulling out the bobby-pin causing the car to fall silent apart from the light snores coming from the brunette lay next to her, she hated to wake the girl but knew the rant she would face if she didn't so she placed a hand on the ****diva's shoulder shaking it gently.**

"**Berry time to wake up" she said smiling when Rachel moaned in her sleep.**

"**Five more minutes baby" Rachel mumbled.**

_'Baby'_** Santana felt a warmth in her heart she'd never felt before even though Brittany used to call her baby all the time when they had sex.**

"**Fine then you'll miss Barbra" she teased laughing when the diva's eyes shot open.**

"**Where am I?" she asked as she realized Barbra was not there.**

"**At the hospital" Santana replied noticing the girl physically and emotionally deflate.**

**TA-DA **

**Chapter One I hope you liked it and I wanted to do something a little different to the others I have read. Please Please Please Review xxxxxxxxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee Characters.**

**Here's chapter 2 xxxx**

"**I can't believe this is happening" Rachel whispered undoing her seat belt so she could sit up.**

**Santana sighed taking the diva's hand who looked at her school tormentor in shock but enjoying the way her hand fitted perfectly into Santana's whose thumb was currently running circles on the back of her palm.**

"**Rachel I know the last person you wish to be here with is me but I promise I will be nothing nice to both you and your father if I am not you have my permission to use your ninja skills on me" Santana told Rachel who giggled a little.**

"**I believe you Santana" Rachel replied staring the latina straight in the eyes.**

**Santana pouted.**

_'God she looks so cute when she pouts' _**Rachel thought.**

"**What?" she asked giggling.**

"**I prefer what you called me earlier" she replied.**

"**I'm extremely sorry please allow me to re-phrase my previous statement, I believe you Tana" Rachel said smiling a small smile at Santana who beamed back.**

**Getting out of the car Santana walked over to Rachel pulling the girl into a bone-crushing hug she felt the tense brunette finally relax allowing her arms to wrap around the taller girl's waist, Rachel pulled away first eyeing the latina who just stood there confused.**

"**Truce?" she asked her eyes glistening with hope.**

**Santana laughed sticking out her hand for Rachel to shake which she reluctantly did yet again feeling the electricity shoot up her arm and warm her insides little did she know Santana felt it aswell.**

"**Truce" she replied giggling as Rachel flashed her signature 1000 WATT smile.**

**Once at the nurses desk they asked for LeRoy's room and the nurse told them that there was no patient in the system under that name knowing what that meant Rachel immediately broke down causing nurses,patients and visitors to stare at her as they passed.**

"**Santi" came a husky voice behind her.**

"**Papi" she replied to the bulky Hispanic man stood behind her staring worriedly at the girl now in his daughter's arms.**

"**Is everything okay mija?" he asked seeing tears in her eyes.**

"**Rachel's daddy LeRoy Berry was rushed to hospital not that long ago but apparently his name is not in the system which could only mean one thing" she explained holding Rachel close who hid her face in the crook of Santana's neck.**

**Antonio sighed rubbing a hand through his hair, he knew about both LeRoy's and Hiram's conditions which is why he decided that the small girl buried in his daughter's arms should be told in private, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder he motioned for them to follow which they did until they reached his office.**

"**Want me to take the picture down?" he asked the teary eyed latina.**

**She shook her head.**

"**Okay come on in then" he said holding the door open for them.**

**Inside the office Antonio sat behind his desk watching as Santana sat the brunette on a chair then headed over to the mini memorial set up for Damion, kneeling down she came eye to eye with her brother's picture causing tears to well in her mocha eyes.**

"**Father I hope your taking good care of my baby brother because after the shit you put him through down here on earth he deserves an amazing afterlife, please tell him I love him, Amen" she prayed wiping away her tears she joined her father and Rachel.**

"**Rachel sweetie your father was a strong man but on his way here the fight became too much to handle so he let go but not before telling one of the EMT's to tell his litle star that he loved her and will always be watching over her with her dad, I am so sorry Rachel we did all we could" he explained watching as the girl slowly started to fall apart right in front of him.**

**Her breathing becoming ragged whilst her body shool from the spbs escaping her mouth, hot fat tears rolling down her cheeks as her hands clasped together over her heart hunching over in her seat, upon seeing this Santana found herself wanting to sweep the brunette up and protect her from the cruelties of the world but all she could do was sit and watch the girl's world come cumbling down.**

"**Santi, why don't you take Rachel home, I will call your mother and let her know your on your way" Antonio suggested to his daughter who nodded.**

**Moving to kneel infront of the hysterical girl.**

"**Rachel sweetie I'm going to take you back to mine now were you will be staying, okay" Santana told her placing a hand on the shaking shoulder.**

"**Tana don't leave me you promised" Rachel sobbed looking up at the raven haired girl who smiled sweetly at her.**

"**I intend to keep that promise mija but you need to stand up or do you want me to carry you to the car?" she asked pushing the brown locks out of the way of Rachel's tear stained face.**

"**I'll walk" she whispered standing up only to have Santana throw an arm over her shoulder tucking her safetly into the latina's side.**

**They headed out together.**

**TA-DA**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it xxxx**

**Please Review xx**


End file.
